1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to multi-tank aquatic displays of the type which are commonly located in pet stores or aquariums. More specifically, this invention relates to an improved aquatic tank display system which is easy to deploy, durable against salt water-induced and other corrosion, and protected against transmitting electrical shocks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most pet stores and aquariums which sell or display aquatic life use a metal platform system, if any system at all, to elevate the required number of aquatic display tanks to the eye level of prospective customers. Individual light fixtures are often placed over each of the tanks to provide illumination, with power strips or extension cords being used to distribute power to the light fixture from a wall outlet. Filtration and aeration systems are also commonly installed in each of the tanks. The various wires and tubes from the filtration, aeration and lighting units were, in most instances, clearly visible to the customers along with the intended aquatic display. This tended to aesthetically diminish the aquatic display as a whole.
In addition, the metal platforms which were used to support the aquatic tanks at eye level were susceptible to corrosion, particularly from leakage or splashing, which often occurs, from salt water tanks which are used to display oceanic marine life. The rust spots and stains created by such corrosion further detracted from the aesthetic appearance of the display.
Another disadvantage of metallic display racks is that they are electrically conductive. This created a risk of an electrical shock being passed on to a customer or to the marine life being displayed in the tanks. This risk was particularly high when used with salt water display tanks, since salt water is electrically conductive as well.
Metal racks are also heavy, and difficult to customize for a particular display design.
It is clear that there has existed a long and unfilled need in the prior art for a system for displaying a plurality of aquatic tanks, such as for an aquarium or pet store, which is more aesthetically pleasing, less susceptible to corrosion, protected against transmitting electrical shocks, more lightweight, and better suited for customization to a particular application than systems which have been known and used in the past.